


Stars

by xX_Jally_Xx



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Jally_Xx/pseuds/xX_Jally_Xx
Summary: He could never have his star.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 31





	Stars

Johnny couldn't believe. He finally gathered up his cards, only for them to be knocked down. He stood in the mirror for hours, reciting his exact words. And all of that had gone to shit once he stepped through the threshold. 

“Hey, Buck, is Dally here?” Johnny stammered, trying to keep himself collected. “Upstairs kid.” Buck said back with amusement. “Aren't you a bit too young to be out this late?” Buck smirked, looking at the small framed boy. “Im 16...actually. Now, can i just see dal..” Johnny squeezed past the taller figure, weaving through the crowd of drunk girls and horny guys. He reached the stairs, taking a deep breath, and lifted his foot. The air smelt of sweat and beer, and he just needed to get upstairs. With an almost urgency in his step, he bounded up the stairs, trying to get rid of his slight tremor. Johnny reached the top of them and turned down the hall, heading to the door he knew all too well. 

He gathered his nerves, and took one last breath, reaching his hand toward the doorknob. Twisting the door handle carefully, he pushed in and gasped. Dallas Winston sat on his bed, locking lips with a blondie. Her red lipstick was bright, and smudge across Dally’s lips. Johnny stood there in shock, not expecting such a sight. He quickly slammed the door and ran out of the house, full of people with regrets. He burst through Bucks door, and ran down the street. 

Tears stained the smaller boys cheek, adding to his already weak appearance. He went wherever his feet carried him, ending up in the lot. He sat upon the torn car seat, curling in on himself. He let a choked sob escape his lips, mumbling things to himself. “Why couldn't i just have knocked? Why am I so stupid? To believe that any of this could of been good was a mistake. I should have just listened to my gut and not done it oh why am i so stupid i could never be good enough dally would never date anyone like me and….” 

Johnny felt himself begin to break down, and turned over onto his back, finding something to distract himself. His eyes landed upon the stars. He admired the stars, and how they were all separate, but together. To be a star. Johnny envisioned floating up in the sky shining amongst the tortured souls of the world. He extended his hand forwards, imagining catching one in his hands. He was brought back to earth, realising he could never hold such a pure thing. He would only taint it black, its innocence stripped away like the people in the town. He was reminded that he could never have anything so happy. So captivating. His brain brought him back to Dally. His elvish ears, his piercing eyes, and his stardust white hair, soft and long, the ends tickling his neck. He was a star. Not as pure, not as bright, but he was so captivating. Another tear sunk out of Johnny’s black puppy dog eyes, his arms going limp by his side. He could never have his star.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really short, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my first fanfiction, so i'm a little new to all of this, but i'd be glad to make more.


End file.
